


Drabbles #1 - IZUO (updates are paused until further notice)

by Worldpeace90



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Hinted Tom/Shizuo, M/M, One-sided romantic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: Until further notice, none of my writing will have any purpose other than practicing. This collection of drabbles is based off of images I find on Pinterest... that's it. Thank you for reading this far.





	1. Bodyguard AU

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/ad/e3/94ade3bcd8beb75757e38b243b52020f.jpg  
Found on Pinterest & Tumblr

They sincerely wanted their brother to be happy but he made it so difficult. When Shizuo H. was introduced to Izaya O., the famous horror novelist attacked him with his pocket knife then molested the bodyguard’s exposed chest. The red, from embarrassment as well as anger, man gave chase through Ikebukuro before being hired in front of Russian Sushi.

Sisters, Mairu and Kururi, knew that the middle school obsession only grew over time, strengthened with distance. Shizuo did not realize his new boss was the flea until he looked into beady red eyes full of (renewed) determination; Izaya’s passion flared up for the first time in ten years while scanning his, previously, long lost crush from top to bottom.


	2. Heartbroken AU

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/60/b3/9b60b34bde5807922bd0c67cc3197dd0.jpg  
Found on Pinterest

It happened on a damn Wednesday; everything fell apart in the middle of the week so there was no time for crying or resting if Shizuo wanted food on the table.

Chris asked him out when the former was in his sophomore year of college. At nineteen, typical cockiness led to one disastrous meeting but, eventually, he grew on the older. They dated monogamously for two years, with big gestures on an anniversary and small gifts whenever possible.

Three months have passed for twenty-two year old Shizuo but nothing has changed. He is still merely going through the motions, eat to survive and talk to stay sane. After the five stages of grief, hesitance lingered; admittedly, lust was never the driving force in his previous relationship but attraction mattered to the fake blond who seemed to reject all sexual advances when there wasn’t ‘sparks.’

People watching became Izaya’s favorite activity naturally. He looked/observed without appearing creepy since each and every person was awarded the same amount of time… until him, the hoodie clad man that suddenly stopped slouching when eyes met his.

“What’s his problem,” they thought.


	3. Funeral AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if my writing is improving at all; please comment any thoughts!

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/51/5c/7c/515c7cac3ffec9ca971732423fddf4a4.jpg

“I don’t deserve to be here,” thought Shizuo. From the moment Tom was lowered, all tears were wiped away and cries of grief suffocated. “I don’t deserve to mourn,” he continued to think.

No one expected the debt collector to die, let alone the way he did—shot by a sniper. Five seconds after wishing his bodyguard good night and three steps ahead of Ikebekuro’s strongest, he fell on the merciless concrete.

While guests, old and young, weep over their buried son, brother, uncle, and/or friend, one raven haired man stands above them. Izaya’s face morphs into a sadistic grin then schools itself before Celty looks up at nothing.

At home, the informant gathers materials for a small bonfire; soon enough, documents and receipts are being fed into the flames. He pauses at the letter that signed the dreadlocked man’s death warrant, with a small, crudely drawn in his opinion, heart at the bottom.

_ Dear Shizuo, _ _ I can no longer stand your pained expression or guilty remarks. I love you, an immeasurable amount really. Let me take you away from Izaya, Ikebekuro, and everything else that adds to your stress. We can go to the States for a while then return to a different part of Japan. Please, _ ** _please_ ** _ , give me a chance to return the happiness you’ve unknowingly gifted._

_Signed Tom _


	4. Bathhouse AU

https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/d5/d0/f8d5d0eea30d1e3e9a72328bb18db3aa.jpg

There was only one other time when Shizuo felt this nervous; Shinra wanted him to become friends with his childhood partner in (literal) crime but a dozen gang members jumped him before he could get to the school’s field.

Japan was famous for its bathhouse and the tranquility they brought anyone who attended them but Shizuo couldn’t relax, afraid he’d break something ancient or, worse, precious to the owner.

Plus, a devious looking stranger kept staring at his chest.

He had to leave before the blush he was sporting could no longer be blamed on the steam that rose from his heated pool. A beautiful blue kimono was waiting for him and he put it on despite not feeling worth of such an expensive material touching his skin.


	5. Funeral AU continued

Shizuo had never experienced sadness like this; anyone who made a significant impact on his life were either stubbornly alive or passed away in a peaceful manner before his adult years.

He couldn’t eat without remembering late lunches with Tom. The elder always paid despite Shizuo’s polite protests. Deserts, especially cupcakes, became associated with the dreadlocked man since the sweet tooth of Ikebekuro’s strongest was constantly fed by his generous boss.

Izaya bought the cafe that they visited every single time after dining at Russian Sushi. He was tempted to even have his precious fatty tuna restaurant shut down due to health issues. Phase two of his plan had begun. The next objective, hiring Shizuo as his housekeeper, would be difficult but nothing felt unmanageable today.

The infamous protector wandered until after sunset, deep into the gang-ridden parts of town. A neon light lit up the sidewalk in front of a possible bar, club, or lounge area. It advertised drinks, food, and a ‘good time.’ He strode inside, then walked right back outside.


End file.
